His Father's Son
by Jedhev
Summary: Set in my Army of Narnia Universe. With the Pevensies gone, their children must rule. Kye finds out about his father's checkered past and the High Queen is there with wise words.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia. I do own Annabel and Mollie.**

**So here's a short oneshot. Enjoy.**

**His Father's Son**

It had been 9 years since the disappearance of the Kings and Queens. The Golden Age was already crumbling. After her husband disappeared the High Queen Annabel took over governing the Narnians. A heartbroken Lord Peridan took lead of the army. Four children grew up. The could remember the times before their father, and in Kye's case mother, and aunts had disappeared, though their memories were hazy.

So it was the children grew older and the time came, they took the crowns themselves. Only this time there was no Aslan to crown them, only an old centaur and middle aged faun. The crowns themselves were heavy on their heads.

Alaina was of a sweet disposition but she couldn't hold the weight of the Valiant Queen's crown. Kye was peaceful but did not have the judgement for the crown of the Just King. Alyanna was beautiful but didn't have the logical, kind disposition of Gentle Queen. Edward was the warrior King, like he father but the weight of the Magnificent crown was too much to bear.

Edward had taken Alyanna and Alaina over to Archenland to renew the treaty with King Cor. Kye had volunteered to remain behind alone. After all he had his Queen and the High Queen for guidance. He did his duties alone, holding court in the morning in the great throne room.

One particular day Kye was sat on his father, no, his throne. Kye listened to the arguing of the Lords. It seemed that Lord Geresh had, apparently, stolen several of Lord Raimen's animals, including his prized war horse, Yalla.  
"Stop!" he ordered, rising from his throne.  
"Why should we listen to you?" someone asked.  
"I am your King" he said coldly.  
"You, a King, you have as much right to rule as your father did. The traitor. I bet it was him and his good for nothing wife who killed the High King and the Queens and then ran from the kingdom" someone spat out. Kye went rigid.  
"My father wasn't a traitor" he said slowly and angrily.  
"Ah, he never told you did he not. You believed he was a hero? Your mother too? They ruined this land"  
"Arrest him for speaking treason" Kye shouted and strode from the room. It was Trillian who found him later sat on the swing his father made when he was 6.  
"Are you alright?" she asked sitting beside him, she was fiddling with her wedding ring, twisting it round and round her finger, showing her anxiety.  
"No. My father can't have been a traitor" Kye said desperately.  
"There is only one way to find out" Trillian said softly.  
"Let's go" Kye said and rose. Trillian took his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. They walked to the library.

"No" Kye said putting his head in his hands, staring at the page he had been reading in sadness. "All this time, I looked up to my father. Now I find he was a traitor"  
"Kye..." Trillian began.  
"No! My father was a traitor. Did he lie to mum? Was she a traitor too?" Kye asked, cutting her off.  
"Kye" she began again.  
"No!" Kye replied and stormed out.

This time it was Annabel who found him. The High Queen was still beautiful, although her blonde hair was now streaked with silver.  
"Kye, you're upset" she said with a small smile.  
"My father was a traitor" he replied angrily, gestured to the books.  
"You do not understand" Annabel said "These books do not show Edmund's reasoning. Your father made a mistake and he paid for it"  
"He betrayed his family, his country, Aslan" Kye said.  
"I do not excuse his behaviour but I do not know why he did it. He was tempted by the Witch. He paid his price Kye. He redeemed himself. Aslan forgave him. Your father was a good king, once he forgave himself. He didn't ever want you to know, he wanted you to always respect him." Annabel said.  
"Did mother know?" Kye asked.  
"Yes she did" Annabel said.  
"And she still married him?" Kye asked.  
"Kye! You were too young to understand but your father and mother loved each other very much." Annabel said "Mollie told him that he shouldn't worry about telling you. As far as she was concerned the past is the past"  
"Was mother good for nothing?" Kye asked.  
"Your mother was stubborn, argumentative and downright annoying at times, but she was mostly a good Queen. They loved you terribly." Annabel said.  
"Thank you" Kye replied.  
"You're welcome. I hope you won't judge Edmund too harshly" Annabel said.  
"I'm nothing like my father" Kye said.  
"You're almost exactly alike in image and you have the same temper" Annabel said.  
"But what about mother?" Kye asked "I'm like her?"  
"You have her smile, and her freckles" Annabel said.  
"She had freckles?" Kye asked.  
"Do you not remember them?" Annabel questioned.  
"I was 10!" Kye exclaimed "I remember dad, strong and tall, protecting us. I remember him as kind, he didn't refuse us any modest gift. He and mum argued so very much, we got very scared sometimes, me and… Callie"  
"Kye, it's the tenth anniversary of her passing." Annabel said softly.  
"I know" he replied.  
"It is your duty Kye, you must light the first lantern" Annabel said.  
"Mother and father never did this" Kye said.  
"It's not just for Callie, but for the Kings and Queens as well." Annabel said "We hope the lights will guide them home"

Annabel left Kye in the library. She walked down several corridors, before walking into a very secret room. The guards bowed as they opened the door for her. Annabel didn't stop to admire the decorations, instead she walked straight to the stone table in the middle of the room and pulled the swath of silk of the block. Annabel looked at the figure.  
"You're shorter" she said softly. "Or it may be my eyes. I'm old Mollie. I suppose you're still young under that armour"  
"Ma'am" Peridan said entering the room  
"Good evening Peridan" Annabel said softly.  
"Telmar demands your answer" Peridan said.  
"The difference between night and morning is barely anything" Annabel said "I'm busy right now"  
"Of course Ma'am" Peridan said "My Queen" he bowed to Annabel and then to sleeping figure.

Annabel sat on the chair, one hand resting on the ice block, for hours, as the sun dimmed in the sky and Sophia silently lit the fire and candles. She told Mollie everything that had happened to her lately.  
"Kye knows Edmund's story now Mollie. I think he finds it hard to accept but maybe he will return to loving his father in time" Annabel said, she seemed to realise the time. "I should go. Mollie, I know you probably cannot hear me… but keep Peter safe when you meet again" Annabel said, they were her usual parting words.

**I wrote this ages ago but have only just discovered it this morning.**

**Please review if you have time.**

**Jedhev **


End file.
